Koopas go on strike
by TGtornadoe
Summary: The koopas are fed up with Bowser and they've decided to go on strike. This story is srictly for humor purposes and is also very short.
1. Chapter 1

Koopas Go On Strike

Our Story begins in Bowsers bedroom where the Koopa king Bowser is sleeping while snoring loudly. Bowser begins to mutter in his sleep "Yes Peach I would like another cup of tea(snore!) wait what is Mario doing here(snore!) You want him and me to do what (snore!) NOOOOO!" Bowser suddenly wakes up and falls out of his bed. Bowser quickly got up and looked around to make sure no one saw him. Bowser then decided he might as well get his day started. He walked out into the long hallway to the kitchen and began to bark orders at his koopa cooks "Okay guys I'm hungry so get to work. I want a big breakfast lots of bacon, eggs and some big juicy sausages" Bowser sat down at his stupidly long table and awaited for his meal to be brought to him. He waited 20 minutes and then stomped back into the kitchen yelling "Okay you lazy bums what's taking you so long..." Bowser looked at his kitchen and noticed that it was completely empty. Bowser looked in the cupboards and pantries for his servants (thinking that they were simply trying to avoid being yelled at). Bowser couldn't find anyone. He ran back through the halls but he found no one anywhere. Bowser suddenly started to hear chanting coming from outside so he went to investigate. Bowser looked out a window and saw a huge crowd of Koopas outside holding picket signs. Bowser kicked open his front door and went out to confront the crowd but was met with a barrage of vegetables and fruit. Bowser attempted to calm the crowd down until he was suddenly hit in the face by a cabbage and he yelled out "That tares it! No ones throws cabbage at me!" Bowser marched up to the crowd and asked one of the koopas and asked "What the heck are you doing!" The Koopa replied angrily "We're on strike" the koopa then kicked Bowser in the leg but this did little to nothing and Bowser retaliated by kicking the Koopa away like a soccer ball. Kammy koopa then made her way though the crowd and tried to explain the situation "Don't be angry Bowser. It's just some of the koopas ... or all of them feel they aren't being treated as fairly as they should. But don't worry Bowser I'm still on your side" A koopa then through a shoe at Kammy and yelled out "Scab!" Kammy turned and yelled back "Hey don't make me come over there you little!" Bowser ran inside and looked in his phone book "Lets see Strike starters Strike Stillers Strike Okay here we go Strike Breakers. Lets see ... Wario and Waluigi strike Breakers. Okay I can already see this problem being solved"

Later

Bowser sits at his desk while Wario and Waluigi enter wearing security guard out fits with their own respective colour schemes. Bowser said to the two "Please sit. Okay guys here's what I want you to do. I want you to break up that strike outside before it gets out of hand" Wario slammed his hands down on the desk and said "Okay but first we want to be payed in advance" Bowser sat quietly for a moment and then said "No" Waluigi then said to Wario "Well I guess we're going to actually have to work for this pay check" The two then walked out.

1 hour later

Bowser waited for news on the strike and suddenly Wario and Waluigi walked in and Waluigi leaned in to face Bowser and said "You know we were talking to those koopas and..." Wario then interrupted yelling "We're on strike to!" Bowser then grabbed the two of them by the throat and threw them out a window. Waluigi dusted himself off and said "He can't treat the working man like this" Wario grabbed Waluigis moustache and yanked him closer and said angrily "The stupid strike thing was your idea and we're not the working man we're basically the exact opposite of that!"

Back in Bowsers office Bowser stared at a painting of his great grandfather and said to himself "Well I guess I'm going to have to do something that no one in my family has done for centuries... I'm going to have talk something over in a civilized manner"

2 hours later

Bowser sat at his table and faced the strike leader (a koopa with a red shell and dark sun glasses). Bowser said to the strike leader "Okay buddy what do you want" The Koopa yelled across the incredibly long table "What?" Bowser repeated himself and the Koopa yelled again "What?" Bowser then walked over and sat down closer to the koopa and said "Okay you don't like me and I don't like you but..." The koopa interrupted "You don't like me I like you" Bowser began to say something else but was cut off by the koopa who yelled out "Sike. Okay buddy we koopas are like so totally fed up with how you treat us yo. We want health benefits, pensions, maternity leave and 2 weeks payed vacation for each of us every year" Bowser said in bewilderment "What do you mean maternity leave as far as I can tell you guys are all male except for Kammy?" The Koopa replied "Well its just one of those things you're supposed to ask when you're on strike" Bowser said in an annoyed tone "Okay... well what have I done to you that is so bad?" The Koopa replied "Well... You never succeed at anything you do and you are constantly trying to kidnap the princess in order to take over her kingdom although you have a perfectly prosperous kingdom right here and we are treated as useless lackeys and not the thinking feeling individuals we are" Bowser retaliated saying " Well if I had two kingdoms then I would have two kingdoms and whats wrong with that and I do so succeed at some things like keeping myself in shape and the reason I treat you like useless lackeys is because you are useless lackeys" The Koopa then said attempting to intimidate Bowser "Those are our terms take it or leave it" Bowser paused for a moment.

Outside the koopas continued to yelle and cheer for their strike leader who they really believed was going to get their voices heard. Suddenly the strike leader flew out a window and crashed into the ground. Bowser kicked the door open and yelled "GET BACK TO WORK!" The Koopas then began to slowly walk in all looking sad and Bowser suddenly said "But before we do that I decided that you guys do a good job and I might as well give you a little reward so... we're all going to the beach" One of the koopas asked "Bowser beach or Peach Beach?" Bowser answered "Peach Beach" The crowd began to yell and cheer and even the strike leader said weakly "Cool yo" Bowser said through the cheering "What's wrong with Bowser beach" The koopas all stopped and the strike leader said "Bowser Beach sucks, it's all dark, depressing and it smells of mob body dumping" Bowser growled at him and said "Everyone who tramples that guy gets an ice cream cone" The koopas all began to run over him and ran off to Peach Beach. Kammy koopa walked with Bowser and said "Well Bowser that was very good thing you did for the koopas... I ran over the punk twice so can I get two scoops?" Bowser replied "Hey I'm not going to start going soft and didn't you notice that it's fall" Kammy asked "Whats the significance of that?" Bowser answered "Well have you ever gone to a Beach in fall its so weird what with it not being necessarily warm or cold and the koopas will probably die of embarrassment for even being seen there at such an awkward time... and also if that doesn't work I still get to go to the beach"

The two then walked off to the Beach and as they walked Bowser stomped on the strike leaders head.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

(After the response from the first part of this story which I really intended to be the only part I have decided to continue this story. Now lets see what the Koopas are up to at the beach)

Koopas Go One Strike

Chapter 2

Ice Cream solves everything ... except strikes

The koopa clan had just arrived at Peach Beach and the koopas were all enjoying their ice cream except for Hubert J Koopa who had decided not to trample the strike leader who still lay beaten into the crowd back at Bowsers castle. Kammy and Bowser sat in the shade on beach towels. Bowser wore sunglasses and a pair of dark green swimming trunks while Kammy just wore her regular dress.

Bowser sat up to observe the koopas who had began to play in the water and said "Why is it that when they're trying to play monkey in the middle they seem to put more effort into it than being my henchmen?"

Bowser looked over to Kammy who had fallen asleep. Bowser decided to join his koopas and so he began to walk over to the water but paused when he heard a particularly annoying voice yell "Bowser what are you doing here?"

The voice was that of Peaches advisor Toadsworth and he was followed by Peach, Mario, Luigi and Daisy who carried a surf board. Mario and Luigi wore swimming trunks with their respective colours and Peach wore a one piece pink bathing suit which was contrasted by Daisies much less conservative surfing out fit which consisted of a bikini top and orange shorts.

Peach said to Toadsworth "Now Toadsworth you know that you shouldn't get upset until after Bowser kidnaps me"

Peach then turned her attention to Bowser and asked "So Bowser what are you doing here?"

Bowser replied "Oh I'm just taking my koopas out for a little fun because they put together a strike"

Daisy then said "Oh yeah strikes suck like this one time in Sarasalnd all the coaches for the extreme summer sports competition went on strike because things were to ... extreme or something and that summer was the least extreme summer ever"

Peach then continued to talk to Bowser "Well then I guess this time you're not going to be kidnapping me"

Bowser replied not entirely sure what to say "I guess not. I hadn't really planned on it"

Peach then said cheerily "Well that's good perhaps today we can all have some fun instead of fighting"

Daisy yelled out "Alright! Waves here I come" Daisy then ran out into the water.

Mario and Luigi then went to go set up their spot on the beach with fold out chairs and a large umbrella. Luigi also struggled to carry a large cooler.

Peach said to Bowser "This is a very sweet thing you're doing for the koopas. We hardly ever get to see this side of you Bowser" Peach then went to go relax at the spot Mario and Luigi had set up.

1 hour later

Daisy had just came back from surfing and sat down in a chair under the umbrella that had been set up. Daisy looked over to Luigi who seemed to be trying to get a tan. Daisy reached into a one of the bags that had been brought with them and took out a bottle of sun screen.

She then walked over to Luigi and said "Hey Luigi"

Luigi turned his head slightly to face Daisy and she asked in a playful manner "Would you mind putting some sun screen on my back? There's this one place I just can't reach"

Luigi suddenly sprang up and his face turned red and Daisy said laughing "That certainly got your attention now didn't it" Luigi asked stuttering with nervousness "Y-You w-want me t-t-to put sun screen on your b-back?" Daisy replied "Well yeah. I think it would just be awkward if Mario or Peach did" Luigi then squeaked out "Okay"

About 10 or so feet away Mario and Peach lay on the sand side by side as Bowser watches from his own spot.

Bowser says to the sleeping Kammy "Look at them they're so... couply it's disgusting" Bowser then turned to look at the sleeping koopas which and yelled "Wake Up!"

Kammy yelled out "No I said I don't want peanut Butter you crazy blooper!" She then turned to Bowser and said with embarrassment "Ice cream gives me nightmares"

Bowser growled and then looked at his carefree servants who were still playing in the water and said angrily "Look at those free loaders I give them a roof over their heads, food and jobs but yet they have failed to stop Mario from stopping my plans every single time and I even pay them for it ... What are we even doing here?"

Kammy replied while trying to go back to sleep "They all went on strike so you decided to give them a trip to the beach in order to make them think you were nice"

Bowser then said "What do you mean think I'm nice I am nice I'm the nicest guy in the world it's just that when ever anyone sees me I'm always in a bad mood because of the incompetence of someone else" Bowser then stomped out to the water and blew his fiery breath into it causing it to boil. The Koopas all ran out yelling in pain.

This also caught the attention of the princesses and plumbers who then went to investigate.

Bowser yelled at his koopas saying "You morons are the most useless, clumsy, stupid and ugly employees anyone could ever have! Now come on we're going back to the castle, Hubert I want you to rub my feet when we get back no wait better yet some of you idiots carry me and you can rub my feet while we go back!"

Hubert J Koopa stood as tall as he could and said what no other koopa had said before "No Bowser"

Everyone gasped at this except for Kammy who had fallen asleep again. Bowser asked in a bewildered yet sad tone "No?" Bowser then looked around at the others watching him and decided he had to keep up his appearance as a mean guy and yelled "Fine! Come on Koopas let's go home"

Bowser began to walk away but none of the koopas followed. He then turned around and looked at his former army, he looked confused that none of them followed him and said "Fine all of you can stay in this stupid happy go lucky kingdom for all I care"

Bowser then picked up the sleeping Kammy and carried her back to the castle and as he left the strike leader walked by him and said "Sup man"

The strike leader then went to join the crowd of koopas. Hubert was then assaulted with questions "Where are we gonna live?" "Who are we going to work for?" "All my stuff is at that castle?" "What are we going to do?"

Hubert looked back at where Bowser had walked away and then turned back to face the crowd and said "I don't know"

Peach suddenly said "You can all come work for me"

Toadsworth then fainted and one of the koopas grabbed another and ran to the water where he filled the koopas shell up with water and then dumped it on Toasworth.

Toadsworth woke up and said "Oh my stars for a second there I thought you said the koopas were going to come work for you"

Peach then said "Well that is what I said and I think it's a good idea"

Toadsworth suddenly fainted again and the koopas grabbed his buddy again but Peach said before he ran off"Stop I think it would be best if we just got him out of the sun for now"

The Koopas all rushed towards Toadsworth and carried him like a performer is carried though an audience.

Daisy whispered to Peach "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Peach replied "You know now that I think about it I don't think I've made a good decision"

Hubert J Koopa then approached Peach and said "Thank You princess. This is rather ironic you know us coming to work for you but I'm sure it's going to work out just fine"

Hubert then went to go help his similar looking friends.

Back at Bowsers castle. Bowser walked in and dropped Kammy on the floor which woke her up.

Kammy sleepily asked "What happened?"

Bowser replied "The useless bums abandoned me so now you're the only one left. So what are you waiting for get started on dinner and then you can polish all the trophies I've stolen"

Kammy looked at Bowser for a second and then ran out the door.

Bowser was about to yell out in anger but instead plopped into a chair and said to himself in a sad tone "7 Generations of koopas being ruled and I had to be the one to make them quit(sigh) I'm hungry. But if I try to use the stove I might burn the place down"

To Be Continued

(You see what happened with the first chapter was I accidentally put To Be Continued instead of The End but let's see where we can take this story anyway shall we)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To many or to little

Bowser sat at his throne watching ...nothing at all really. He had attempted to make himself dinner but during which he had lit his hair on fire and when he tried to clean some of his possessions he accidentally broke at least a quarter of them. Bowser decided that the best thing he could do is to just sit on his throne and not touch anything. Bowsers stomach then grumbled and he realized he needed food.

Back at the mushroom castle Peach attempted to direct her new koopa workers and the toads but it really proved to much. She was constantly assaulted with questions from the koopas and angry comments about the koopas from the toads.

Koopas "Princess Peach what happens if we put a blue dress in with the pink dresses?" Peach "No don't do that the colours will get mixed"

Toad "Princess Peach why are all these bumbling koopas here?" Peach "We're just giving them a place to stay for a little while"

Koopas "Princess Peach why is Princess Daisy always here if she has her own kingdom?" Peach "Well That's because... Hey Daisy why are you always here?"

Daisy who was drinking tea next to Peach at the dining room table replied "That is an excellent question" Daisy then got up chugged her tea and walked away.

Peach looked at the corridor she walked out of and said "Well am I going to get a response to that excellent question?"

Koopas "Princess Peach were your dresses always purple"

Peach looks at her dresses in horror seeing that her dresses colours had been mixed leaving them ... a delightful shade of purple or a least that's what Peach said to the koopas.

Peaches eye twitched a bit and one of the Toads said "Oh here we go again with old twitchy"

Another Toad commented "It won't be long until she goes berserk on those koopas"

Back at Bowsers castle Bowser attempted to walk to his phone without accidentally breaking anything. He looked in the phone book and found an ad for W and W's old fashion home style delicious cooking. It also said under the ad (No tip no food) Bowser dialled and waited for someone to pick up.

The person on the other end picked up his phone and yelled "What do you want?"

Bowser replied "Well I was just calling about your ad in the phone book... what does W and W stand for?"

The other person replied "Waluigi and Wario"

On the other end Waluigi could be heard having the phone wrestled away from him and another person yelled "What the heck for you want!"

Bowser recognized the voice as Warios and hung up the phone.

Back at Wario and Waluigi's house Waluigi yells at Wario "You cost us another customer you moron!"

Wario then punched Waluigi knocking him out cold and said while going to watch TV "Well that will give me a couple hours of peace and quiet"

Back at Bowsers castle Bowser sighed and picked up the phone again and said soemthing he thought he would never say "Operator get me the Mario Bros."

The operator replied "This is an automated message the operator has gone on strike dial the number yourself you lazy bum"

Bowser then began to look in the phone book and called the Mario Brothers. He heard nothing but a busy signal"

Who could possibly be calling the Mario bros. at this time.

A Mario and Luigi's house Luigi was ordering a pizza "Yeah make it a extra large pepperoni with extra cheese and extra sauce and for me I would like a medium pizza with pepperoni Oh can you hang on for a second I have someone on the other line (beep) Hello Mario's house Luigi speaking"

Bowser then said "Oh hey Linguine. Look I need you and Mario to help me get my koopas back before I starve"

Luigi then said "Okay Bowser just one second (beep) Yeah cancel that second order"

Back at the castle Peach continued to try and maintain her sanity while the koopas slowly began to mess everything up. Peach was presently looking for Daisy to help calm her down little did she know that Luigi had called Daisy and asked if she would help him help Bowser. A koopa ssuddenly swung down from a chandelier and knocked Peach es crown off her head but she managed to catch it before it hit the floor. She then walked away while putting her crown back on her head and accidentally slipped on the shell of a sleeping koopas. Peach fell to the ground and her crown flew off and crashed on the ground putting an unsightly dent in it.

Peach stared at her crown as one of the koopas apologized and Peach simply said quietly "Get Out"

The koopas attempted to try and reconcile with Peach but she yelled at them "GET OUT!"

Peach then chased them out of the castle.

To Be concluded


	4. Chapter 4 The End

Chapter 4

Luigi and Daisy walked up to Bowsers door and Luigi said "Ladies first"

Daisy countered this by saying "Age before beauty"

Luigi cautiously knocked on the door and Bowser quickly opened it and said "What took you so long. Get in here I need you to teach me to be nice"

Luigi (who was startled by Bowser) jumped into Daisies arms and the two looked at each other for a moment before Daisy dropped him.

Daisy asked "Why do you want to be nice? Doesn't that kind of seem a little counter productive for an evil ruler of a kingdom where the sky is strangely red and there's no water just lava"

Bowser replied "Well Peach is nice and she got my koopas to join her so I think if I'm nice they'll come back"

Luigi stood up and said "Well what if they remember how much of a meanie you were"

Bowser stared at Luigi angrily and the plumber walked behind Daisy.

Daisy then said sternly "Well are we going to do this lesson in niceness outside or in"

Bowser then led the two inside.

Luigi whispered to Daisy "I don't think this is a very good idea"

Meanwhile in between the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowsers kingdom the koopas slowly walked back to their original place of employment.

One of the koopas asked "So do you think Bowser will take us back?"

Hubert J Koopa replied "I don't think so, but we might as well try, who knows maybe we'll catch him in a good mood"

Back at Bowsers castle Luigi and Daisy were putting Bowser through a rage test. They burned, broke and vandalized Bowsers prized possessions. Bowser sat tied to a chair trying to cope with the frustrating situation.

He yelled at Luigi who had just dropped an expensive looking vase "You moron that vase was one of most expensive things I own"

Daisy then ripped a hole in a painting of Bowser and the koopas King yelled "No I had to pose for hours for that thing"

Daisy then said to Bowser "No you're supposed to be all like. Oh that's okay it can be fixed."

Luigi then threw a pie in Bowsers face and the Koopa king looked like he was about to burst. Bowser then said in a surprisingly calm tone "That's okay my face can be cleaned"

Luigi then went to go wipe off Bowsers face and saw that Bowsers face now had a large grin on it.

They proceeded to give Bowser his second lesson doing things for himself. Daisy handed Bowser a mop and Luigi handed him a bucket of water.

Bowser looked at the utensils and said "I don't think this is a good idea"

Daisy then said encouragingly "Oh come now it's just a little house work. The koopas will really appreciate it if you can do things for yourself"

Bowser began to try and mop and Luigi said "Um Bowser you need to put the mop in the bucket first"

Bowser did so and then began to mop again.

He mopped around a bit and said "Hey! This isn't so hard"

He then stepped into his bucket and attempted to shake it off. Luigi and Daisy then began to pull on the bucket but it wouldn't come off.

Daisy then yelled out "I've got an idea"

She then ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of dish cleaner.

She then explained "We can put this into the bucket and that will let your foot just slide right out of there"

Bowser groaned as Daisy poured the liquid onto his foot. Daisy and Luigi then began to pull the bucket again and it came off instantly. Bowser looked down at his foot and cheered happily. He then began to walk forward but his foot slipped (due to the slippery liquid) and he fell flat on his face.

Daisy and Luigi helped Bowser up and Daisy said cheerily "Okay that went better than expected. Now off to the next lesson"

Lesson #3 The occasional good deed.

The three walked to a door where Daisy and Luigi attempted to teach Bowser how to do the simple good deed of opening a door for someone.

Daisy then said "Okay here's the scenario. A koopa is attempting get inside while carrying something heavy and for lack of a better example Luigi will carry me inside"

Luigi tapped Daisy on the shoulder and whispered "I don't think I can lift you"

Daisy groaned and said "Whats that supposed to mean (groan) Okay then I'll carry Luigi and when I come to the door you open it up okay Bowser"

Bowser nodded still smiling but somehow in a more sinister way. Daisy and Luigi then exited and outside Daisy picked up Luigi and the plumber knocked on the door. They waited for a minute or two and finally Daisies arms gave out and she dropped Luigi to the ground. Daisy then attempted to open the door but it was locked.

She yelled though a window "Hey Bowser what are you doing, why won't you let us in?"

Bowser replied "I just can't be nice it's to hard, I give up"

Daisy turned to face Luigi who still lay on the ground and said "Well I guess we failed. Lets go home"

Luigi raised his hand and asked "Carry me?"

Daisy groaned and started to walk away and Luigi soon followed.

A few hours later Bowser heard a knock at his door and opened it while yelling "What the heck do you want ... Oh hey koopas"

The koopas all looked at Bowser and Hubert J Koopa said "Bowser we've come back to work for you... if you're okay with that?"

Bowser replied "Okay I guess so"

The koopas cheered but the strike leader (remember the one with the sunglasses) yelled out "Okay bub we only come back on one condition"

Bowser asked mockingly "Well what would that be?"

The strike leader replied "Free soda night on Tuesday"

Bowser paused for a moment and then said "Okay. From now on Tuesdays will be free soda night"

The koopas cheered and Kammy ran up to the front of the crowd and said "Well Bowser perhaps now things will get back to normal"

Bowser led the koopas inside and once all of them had entered he slammed the door and said "Alright you lazy turtle brained morons get to work, I haven't eaten since this stupid ordeal started so someone get started on dinner and you Hubert sweep up those things that Linguine and Princess Dopey"

Bowser watched as his servants took their orders and resumed their work.

The strike leader said bitterly under his breath "This was the worst way this possibly could have ended"

Hubert then said to him "Well lets face it this is the only way it could have ended"

Back at the mushroom castle in Peaches room. Peach was trying to fix her damaged crown with no luck. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door so she went to go open it.

She opened the door and a Toad with Black sunglasses said "We're going on strike!"

Peach said unconcerned "No you're not"

She then closed the door and Toadsworth said to the Toad "I told you that it wouldn't work"

In between then Mushroom Kingdom and Bowsers kingdom Daisy and Luigi walked back together.

Luigi asked "What do you think you'd do if your servants went on strike?"

Daisy answered "Well since I'm never there I wouldn't... I mean I don't know what I would do"

Luigi then said "I think the only thing Mario would ever get concerned about is if the pizza place went on strike"

The two laughed at this as they continued to walk back.

Luigi waved goodbye to Daisy as he went to his house. Luigi entered and found Mario on the ground. Luigi went to go help Mario and the red plumber weakly pointed to a pizza box.

Luigi picked up a note on the box and read "We're on strike"

Luigi paused for a moment and then yelled "Nooooooooo!"

The End


End file.
